Sans espoir N'est-ce-pas ?
by Stabbybabes
Summary: Narcissa Black vient de recevoir une lettre de ses parents. Ils ont choisi son fiancé et une seule question tourne en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui ! Non, elle refuse. Qu'ils la marient à un Goyle, un Crabbe, un orge. N'importe qui ou quoi, mais pas LUI. Pourtant... Pourtant, est-ce vraiment sans espoir ?


Bonjour !

Voici un petit one-shot inspiré par un dessin de **a-lise** , sur deviantart de Narcissa Black/Malfoy. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sans espoir... N'est-ce-pas ?**

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Le bruit de ses talons de chaussures résonnait sur contre les pierres froides du château de Poudlard, école de magie. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et les cachots n'étaient déjà pas chaleureux la journée. Elle accéléra son pas déjà rapide. Elle savait que ce n'était pas convenable pour une jeune fille d'errer dans les couloirs comme une vagabonde à une heure pareille. Néanmoins, lorsque la lettre de ses parents lui était parvenue au courrier du soir, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Comme un simple souillon de piètre éducation, elle s'était levée de table, avait froissé la maudite missive dans son poing et s'était enfuie en courant. Elle avait réussi à atteindre le deuxième étage avant de perdre son souffle mais elle avait continué ensuite. Jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle avait pleuré. Oui. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il y avait six ans de cela, Narcissa Black avait pleuré. Tant et si bien que lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, elle avait pleinement conscience de n'être plus présentable du tout, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux rouges. Elle avait donc, comme l'idiote qu'elle était, attendue jusqu'à la fin du couvre-feu pour enfin sortir de sa cachette. Elle croisa en chemin Leah Zabini, qui elle montait à la tour d'astronomie avec un Sirius Black tout sourire. Narcissa fit comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de croiser le chat noir de la famille : elle leva le nez, l'ignora et passa son chemin. Toute débraillée qu'elle était, elle valait toujours mieux que ce cloporte. Le regard illuminé de Leah ne lui échappa cependant pas. Les ragots allaient courir dès le lendemain. Narcissa s'en moquait. Que le petit peuple joue les commères. Elle et Bella étaient les reines de Serpentard, les plus beaux partis parmi les familles qui importaient. Et Bella était déjà fiancée à Rabastan. Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle, Narcissa Black, la reine des glaces comme l'appelaient certains.

Malgré sa beauté, son assurance et sa froideur habituelle, aujourd'hui, la reine des glaces en avait pris un coup. Tout ça à cause de cette maudite lettre ! L'elfe qui avait eu l'idée de génie de lui envoyer de façon à ce qu'elle la reçoive en public allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs – devant tout le monde en plus ! - et tout cela à cause d'une créature inférieure !

Ce fut animée d'une rage nouvelle, alimentée par sa panique et son chagrin, qu'elle marmonna le mot de passe de sa salle commune et entra dans une envolée de robes noires de première main. Enfin, elle pensait qu'elle entrait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un et trébuche en arrière. Elle serait tombée bien peu élégamment sur son séant si une main ne l'avait pas rattrapée in extremis.

Narcissa, qui finissait réellement par penser qu'elle aurait dû rester couchée ce jour-là, souffla grossièrement sur ses mèches blondes et ne put retenir une grimace en reconnaissant les yeux gris de son sauveur.

"Toi." marmonna-t-elle avec dégoût. Elle avait horreur des yeux gris. C'était froid et insensible. Elle préférait les yeux bleus d'Ethan Greengrass. Lorsqu'il souriait, ils lui rappelaient le ciel et la douceur du printemps.

"Moi." se contenta de répondre l'arrogant la tête haute. Parfois, elle avait envie de lui arracher sa tignasse blonde platine. Non. En réalité, Narcissa, si elle était honnête, avait toujours été indifférente au charme de l'héritier Malefoy. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait jamais détesté. Elle était juste indifférente. C'était un élève d'une lignée respectable parmi tant d'autres. Jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à cette fatidique lettre qui l'avait imposé dans sa vie. "Je t'ai vu partir à table -"

"Tout le monde m'a vu partir." mordit Narcissa en se dégageant sans douceur de la main qui la tenait encore.

"Je m'inquiétais." répondit simplement Malefoy, d'un ton aussi neutre que s'il avait parlé du temps. Et encore, le temps l'animerait plus. Le Quidditch dépendait du temps. Néanmoins, il la scruta de pied en cap. Elle retint un grognement gutural.

"Très aimable." lâcha-t-elle la tête haute. "Bonne nuit, Malefoy." Elle tenta de passer à côté de lui sans trop le toucher malgré l'encadrement étroit du tableau. Il la stoppa d'une main.

"Tu as mauvais caractère, Narcissa."

La jeune fille ne daigna pas se tourner mais retint une exclamation outrée ! Le rustre ! Elle connaissait sa réputation avec les filles. Et la façon dont il les traitait lorsqu'il était lassé. Mais elle était Narcissa Black. Pas une groupie du poursuiveur de Quidditch !

"Et tu es une fouine, Malefoy." Sur ces mots, elle poussa son bras avec autant force qu'elle pouvait et partit se coucher. Enfin, elle partit se jeter sur son oreiller et pleura encore un peu.

* * *

"Cissy !"

L'interpellée ne bougea pas d'un iota. A part ses sourcils qui se rapprochèrent légèrement.

"Cissy, je sais que tu es réveillée..." se moqua gentiment la voix de Hélène Greengrass, sixième année, à moitié vélane selon les rumeurs. Narcissa savait que c'était faux. Pour l'avoir vu le matin, sans sortilèges de beauté et pour avoir demandé à son jumeau, Ethan, elle en était sûre. Ce que les gens pouvait être naïfs ! "Toute l'école ne parlait que de toi, hier. Ils disent que ça y est, tu es enfin une femme."

"Des fiançailles ne font pas de toi une femme." marmonna la jeune fille en daignant se lever. Hélène retint un rire indulgent devant son aspect au réveil. Narcissa méritait son surnom, avec sa beauté régalienne et ses yeux bleus glacés. Après une bonne douche et un passage par la case coiffure. Elle se leva donc sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante au dortoir des filles. Avec son absence de gêne habituelle, Hélène la suivit et s'assit sur le rebord de l'évier pendant que Narcissa entrait dans la douche.

"Oh, Cissy ! Ne sois pas si grognon, ce n'est pas féminin."

La jeune fille roula des yeux sous la douche. Elle n'était pas grognon. Elle n'était simplement pas d'accord avec le choix de ses parents. Bon parti ou non, elle ne voulait pas de Malefoy. Seule dans l'habitacle, elle s'autorisa une grimace dégoutée. Elle avait eu le même débat cent fois avec sa mère et sa sœur. Personne ne comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas de l'héritier d'une des familles les plus riches. Et elle comprenait le point de vue de ses parents mais elle voulait plus que cela. Elle voulait l'amour. Un amour que Lucius Malefoy, bourreau des cœurs notoire, ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Néanmoins, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle savait qu'elle devait se résigner. Et elle le ferait. Dans quelques jours. Semaines. Peut-être mois… Après tout, le mariage n'aurait lieu qu'à la fin de leurs études. Jusque-là, Malefoy pouvait toujours courir.

"Cissy…" appela Hélène, "Je sais que ce n'est pas celui que tu voulais mais Ethan est déjà promis à Leah Zabini. Vous saviez tous les deux que ça ne marcherait pas."

"Si tu oses me dire 'je te l'avais dis'…" menaça l'héritière Black en sortant finalement de sa douche.

Un silence lourd de sous-entendu lui répondit.

* * *

Narcissa reposa son verre de jus de citrouille d'une main tremblante. Lucius était assis juste en face d'elle, deux groupies autour de lui. Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? C'était… humiliant. Cela ne suffisait pas que tout le monde se moque de la future cocue, il fallait en plus qu'il leur prouve à quel point c'était vrai. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, une main sur le ventre dans l'espoir de contenir la bile qui lui retournait l'estomac. Sans un regard, ni même une pensée pour l'attention qu'elle attirait sur elle, elle marcha d'un pas assuré, la tête haute malgré ses nausées, jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, elle posa ses deux mains sur le muret de pierre et se concentra sur le soleil montant. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis expira. Puis recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Lorsque ce fut fait, à peu près, elle se contenta de rester là, à contempler l'horizon.

Les cours du matin commenceraient bientôt.

Elle s'en fichait. Tant d'émotions s'entrechoquaient en elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle était malheureuse de savoir ce que serait sa vie à la sortie de l'école, une vie à l'évidence froide, dépourvue de soutien et sans amour. Elle était humiliée de devoir supporter le regard des autres de la sorte. Elle était censée vivre une vie de reine et elle se sentait lésée de son droit à vivre ainsi. Mais surtout, surtout, Narcissa Black était furieuse. Une fureur si forte que les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues en étaient incontrôlables. Elle était furieuse après ses parents d'avoir choisi un prétendant qui lui correspondait si peu. Elle était furieuse après Malefoy d'avoir un comportement aussi révoltant. Elle était furieuse après Ethan de ne pas s'être battu pour elle. En réalité, elle en voulait au monde entier en cet instant.

Narcissa n'avait jamais attendu beaucoup de la vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne choisirait pas son mari. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion d'indépendance. Contrairement à certaines, elle ne se battait pas bec et ongles pour pouvoir travailler et vivre libre. Non, elle pensait avoir conclu un marché avec ses parents. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester belle, élégante et distinguée pour être désirable aux yeux de potentiels prétendants, et eux, en échange, étaient censés choisir quelqu'un qu'elle voulait.

Pareillement, Narcissa n'attendait pas grand-chose de son promis. Il n'aurait pas à être un adonis, ni même un génie. Juste quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait envisager un avenir. A la place, tout ce qu'elle avait gagné pour ses efforts, c'était… Malefoy ! Beurk ! Une espèce de coureur de jupon prétentieux et irrespectueux ne la méritait pas.

"Miss Black ?" appela une voix amusée dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face. Elle avait été si concentrée dans sa diatribe intérieure qu'elle n'avait entendue personne arriver.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu perturbée, lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin son interlocuteur. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

"Les cours ont commencé depuis plus de deux heures, Miss Black."

Deux heures ?! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer….

"Puis-je savoir la raison de cet élan soudain pour le non-respect des heures de cours ?"

Narcissa rougit malgré elle et fixa ses pieds. Elle n'était pas le genre à manquer les cours pour un oui ou pour un non mais elle devait bien avouer que la honte d'avoir à faire à ses compagnons Serpentards la gardait cachée. Elle se creusa la cervelle pour trouver une excuse lorsqu'elle repensa aux mots de Bella. Lorsque l'on ne voulait pas répondre à une question, le mieux était encore d'en poser une autre.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, Professeur ?" Elle était réellement curieuse à ce propos. Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir… Il lui lança un sourire indulgent, pas dupe de la manœuvre, mais entra dans son jeu.

"Oh, l'instinct, l'expérience… Et l'aide de certains tableaux." ajouta-t-il la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Narcissa se promit de ne plus jamais rien dire ou faire en présence d'un tableau…

"Est-ce que je peux tenter de deviner la raison de cette absentéisme soudain ?" demanda-t-il ensuite et, lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, il prit cela pour un oui. "Les fiançailles avec Monsieur Malefoy, peut-être ?"

Dumbledore était réputé pour avoir lutté contre le mariage de complaisance au sein des familles de Sang-Pur. Une raison de plus pour les Serpentards de le détester. Pas qu'ils aient besoin de plus de raisons qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. L'étrange professeur de métamorphose, avec son omniscience gênante et ses vêtements de mauvais goût, était l'ennemi numéro 1 de tout sang-pur qui se respectait. Narcissa partageait l'aversion de ses camarades et de sa famille pour le professeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de la plupart de ses choix. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il était un mauvais professeur. Une chose était néanmoins certaine, elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui de ses histoires de cœur.

"Vous allez me dire que j'ai le choix, que je peux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ?" demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme s'illuminèrent un peu plus.

"Et bien, même si c'est un fait, je connais votre réponse sur ce point." Elle ne répondit rien tout d'abord, puis, face au silence oppressant, elle soupira.

"Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible. Pas chez moi. Et pas que j'en ai envie, de toute façon."

Il accepta la rebuffade avec bonne grâce, à la surprise de Narcissa.

"Alors quel est le problème ?"

La question resta en suspend un long moment. Moment pendant lequel le professeur, calme et patient, et son élève, les bras croisés et le regard défiant, se fixèrent en silence. Narcissa refusait catégoriquement de parler de ses problèmes et de ses peurs à cet homme. Elle ne parlait déjà pas de ses sentiments à ses amies ou sa famille alors un quasi-inconnu… Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question, il se contenta de hausser et les épaules et de venir au bord de la balustrade. Comme Narcissa l'avait fait avant, il fixa l'horizon avec un regard étrange que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Elle resta en retrait à le regarder lorsqu'il reprit soudainement la parole.

"Vous souvenez-vous, Miss Black, de ce devoir sur le sortilège de feraverto ?"

Narcissa plissa le nez. Oui, elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. La honte d'être la seule à ne pas réussir un sort si simple restait cuisante. Alors que ses camarades, en seconde année, avaient mis environ une semaine à maîtriser le sort, elle, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi au bout de deux. Elle n'avait réussi que lorsque Malefoy, après avoir déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer une telle honte chez les Serpentards, l'avait faite travailler une nuit entière sur le sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réussisse enfin au lever du jour.

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle échoua à comprendre l'intérêt du souvenir. Malefoy n'avait pas fait ça par bonté d'âme, il l'avait fait pour la fierté de sa maison.

"Hmm," éluda le vieillard "Et vous souvenez-vous de votre première leçon de balai ?"

Elle le foudroya lorsqu'elle vit son sourire à peine contenu. Oui, elle s'était envolée si vite et si haut qu'elle avait fini par tomber de son balai, au grand amusement général. Oui, Malefoy avait fait une prouesse en s'élançant dans les airs pour la rattraper au vol.

"Malfoy voulait la place de poursuiveur. Il l'a eu grâce à ça. Je le soupçonne même d'avoir ensorcelé mon balai exprès."

Cette fois-ci, le sourire du vieux professeur était clair sur son visage. Narcissa le fusilla du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se moquer d'elle ainsi ?!

"Possible," admit Dumbledore, clairement le seul à s'amuser face au soleil qui montait dans le ciel. "Je me souviens aussi d'un certain bal, il y a … hmm… deux ans, je crois."

"Ca suffit." Marmonna Narcissa, les dents serrés par la rage, avant de faire volte-face et de prendre les escaliers deux par deux.

Si le but de la vieille chouette avait été de la faire retourner en cours, il avait réussi. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce maudit bal. Ethan, déjà son cavalier à l'époque, avait reçu sa lettre de fiançailles le jour même. Et il avait estimé que c'était une raison pour la laisser seule à attendre devant la grande salle, sans la prévenir qu'il ne viendrait jamais… Oui, Malefoy, arguant qu'il n'était plus à une cavalière près, l'avait accompagnée sur de nombreuses danses. Mais ce n'était pas un argument en soit. Non, certainement pas !

La jeune fille déboula dans le couloir du cinquième étage, prête à se faire passer pour malade pour obtenir une excuse à l'infirmerie lorsqu'une voix la stoppa net.

"Narcissa ?" Malefoy… Encore lui. Ne la lais serait-il jamais en paix ?! "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je tricote." Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, les bras croisés. Elle ne manqua pas sa grimace dégouté devant sa chevelure ébouriffée par le vent et se jura qu'un jour, lorsqu'il aurait le dos tourné, elle lui lancerait un sort qui lui friserait son brushing toujours impeccable.

"Le sarcasme est l'arme des faibles d'esprit."

Si elle avait été une de ses espèces de souillons Gryffondors, elle lui aurait répondu d'un geste de main disgracieux. Mais elle était Narcissa Black. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce-que TU fais là ?"

"Je te cherchais." Admit-il de but en blanc, d'un ton totalement neutre qui eut le mérite de la laisser pantoise pendant quelques minutes. Il attendit qu'elle réagisse, calmement. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi calme ?!

"Pourquoi ?" finit-elle par demander d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la surprise.

"Parce que tu n'étais pas en cours et qu'il est inconvenant de traîner dans les couloirs, choses que tu as l'air de faire souvent ces derniers temps."

"On se demande pourquoi…" ne put-elle s'empêcher de maugréer en le fixant. Une Black ne baissait jamais les yeux. Jamais. Elle put donc assister à un moment rare. Malefoy soupira et se passa une main agitée dans son brushing impeccable, déplaçant ainsi quelques mèches.

"Ecoute, je te trouve particulièrement injuste. Si tu es si mécontente, pourquoi ne pas épouser Greengrass ?" argua-t-il d'un ton cassant qui lui sembla même cruel. Comment osait-il alors qu'il savait… Il savait que…

"Ethan est promis à Leah…"

"Exactement." Il avança vers elle, entrant dans son espace personnel lorsqu'elle ne recula pas. Narcissa le défia du regard, espérant ainsi qu'il serait celui qui reculerait. Il n'en fit rien. "Je ne prétends pas être l'homme idéal, bien que je pense être meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous," la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et arqua un sourcil, il l'ignora, évidemment, "mais si j'avais été aussi amoureux que Greengrass prétend l'être – Salazar m'en préserve, soit dit en passant – je me serai battu plus que cela. Donc, soit c'est un lâche soit il ne t'aimait pas vraiment. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il ne te méritait pas."

"Parce que toi si ?" répliqua la jeune fille, un air dubitatif sur le visage et chassant les images des moments passés avec Malefoy au fil des années de son esprit.

"Je suis un Malefoy." Répondit le muffle. Elle le dévisagea, d'abord bouche bée devant son assurance, puis, lorsqu'elle fut prête à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il la coupa. "Les Malefoy ont tout ce qu'ils désirent. Penses à ça lorsque tu penseras à notre mariage."

Sur ce, et sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face dans une envolée de robe noire et fit mine de partir. Sauf que c'était mal connaître la dernière Miss Black, qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

"Même l'amour ?" demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Pourtant… Pourtant, lorsqu'il se stoppa au milieu du couloir, elle attendit la réponse avec un espoir qui la dégouta elle-même.

"Les Malefoy n'aiment que ce qu'il y a de meilleurs. Rien de moins. Mais uniquement cela." Lâcha-t-il, le dos tourné avant de reprendre sa route, la laissant seule dans le couloir désert.

Elle était le meilleur parti. Venait-il, très indirectement et de façon très alambiquée, qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle ?

Non, elle se faisait sûrement des idées…

"Hey !" appela-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper.

"On ne crie pas 'Hey', lorsque l'on est bien éduquée."

"On ne laisse pas une jeune fille sans défense dans les couloirs, lorsque l'on est bien éduqué."

"Signale-le-moi si tu en vois une, je l'accompagnerai volontiers."

Oui, elle se faisait des idées, aucun doute. Mais… Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Narcissa entra dans la salle de son prochain cours la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
